


Call it magic when I'm with you

by sweetkisses



Series: Our love is special because it's you and I [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Styles - Freeform, Wheelchair!louis, little sad, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Then why have you been acting so weird?" Louis whispers.</p><p>"What? I'm not acting weird." Harry lies because he knows that's he's acting extremely weird.</p><p> </p><p>or Harry asks Louis to marry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call it magic when I'm with you

It's 3am when Harry decides he wants to marry Louis.  
  
"Don't do that. Don't stick the toast in the water." Louis mumbles out into the dark room. Harry smiles and nudges his face into the back of Louis' neck as he listens to the smaller boy talk in his sleep. He's been doing it since Harry can remember and he's loved it every day. "Put the cake in the computer." Louis says but doesn't move, he continues to lie still in Harry's arms.  
  
Louis talks, still saying more unless things that makes no sense, and it's ten minutes later when Harry gets an idea. He's about to fall asleep, his breathing is already in sync with Louis' when he hears the sentence of his life.  
  
"Yes, Harry. Yes I'll marry you."  
  
That morning, Harry starts to plan.  
  
*  
  
He buys the ring for Louis during a thunderstorm.  
  
It's pouring down and Harry is running into the mall as he pushes Louis with him. Louis hates when Harry pushes him but it saves him from getting wet. When Harry makes it into the building him and Louis are both dripping wet.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go dry off real quick." Louis says and Harry nods as he watches Louis slowing roll away and towards the bathroom. Harry lets his feet wonder away from the bathrooms and towards the shiny object across the hall.  
  
He's sees nothing else but this shiny ring wrapped around Louis' finger. He would be perfect for his Louis. It's simple. A nice sliver band with a small row of seven diamonds on the top. It's shining so bright and that's why it's perfect for Louis because he shines so bright in Harry's eyes.  
  
"That right there is a 14 karat White Gold Princess Diamond." voice says drawing Harry back to the fact that he's in a mall with other people. "Would you like me to take it out of the case?" The older woman asks and Harry looks around to make sure Louis isn't near him before turning back and nodding to the women.  
  
"Please." Harry says as he continuously glances back towards the bathrooms.  
  
"Is she here?" The women says as she sets the ring on the flat holder in front of Harry. He hates that, how people just assume he's straight because to society being straight is the default sexuality. Anyways his boyfriend is a million times pretty than any girl in the world.  
  
"He's in the bathroom, drying off from the rain." Harry says as he looks back at the older women her name tag reading _Susan_. He looks back down at the ring and smiles because he just _knows_ that this is the ring for Louis. "I'll take it."  
  
Harry pushes the box in the back of his pocket mere seconds before Louis rolls out of the bathroom.  
  
*  
  
Harry is just a nervous wreck after that.  
  
He goes around with his front always towards Louis even if he's walking away. He repetitively sticks his hand into the back pocket to make sure it's there. It hasn't even been a full week with this ring and Harry's already going insane.  
  
Louis is suspicious, always asking him if he's alright and quietly rolling into a room Harry's in. Like right now as Harry sits at his desk in his office Louis slowly rolls in and Harry doesn't even here him because he's so distracted by all his damn work. But when he finally looks up to see Louis he jumps so hard that he nearly falls out of his chair.  
  
"You scared me babe." Harry announces as he reaches behind him to feel the box that's in his pocket. Louis doesn't reply for a few minutes he just sits there and bites his lip as he stares blankly at Harry's pen that lies on the desk.  
  
"Are you cheating on me?" Louis whispers and Harry feels his blood turn to ice because he's not doing that, nothing like that, he's doing the exact opposite of that.  
  
"What?" Harry says and Louis looks up into Harry's eyes. Those blue eyes are sparking with tears and Harry wants to hold him tight so he does. He gets up and walks around his desk, leaning down hugging Louis tightly before letting to and leaning against his desk.  
  
"You've been acting so strange lately and I'm worried that you found someone better." Louis says and Harry takes his has when he hears the _pain_ in Louis' voice.  
  
"Never. I would never, ever, ever, _ever_ , cheat on you babe." Harry kisses his hand. "I’d rather jump off a bridge a million times than cheat on you. You are my life, my whole world and nothing can come between us." Harry moves so he is crouching down and eye level with Louis who looks at him with watery eyes.  
  
"Then why have you been acting so weird?" Louis whispers.  
  
"What? I'm not acting weird." Harry lies because he knows that's he's acting extremely weird.  
  
"Are you sex deprived? Is that what it is? Because I'm sorry Harry but I don't think I can even wank you because it's all too much-." Louis' voice was rising in panic. Harry places his massive hand on Louis soft small check.  
  
"Babe, I don't need sex, I told you this." Harry says sweetly but it doesn't stop Louis from lashing out.  
  
"Then what, Harry?!" Louis throws his arms up in defeat. "What the fuck is going on?! Are you on drugs or something?" Louis is yelling as he yanks himself away from Harry's grip. "Are you depressed? Are you bipolar? Do you need medical help?! Do you need to see a therapist? Should we go the hospital? Tell me Harry! Fucking tell me what is going on! I can't help you if you don't help me!" Louis is breathless when he finishes.  
  
Harry doesn't know what to say. Louis has never yelled like that. He's never been so, angry? Confused? Upset? Whatever it is Harry doesn't like it. He can't exactly tell Louis what's really going on. " _Oh sorry I bought you an engagement ring and I’ve been hiding it from you because I want it to be a surprise when I ask you to spend the rest of my life with me_." He racks his brain for an answer but nothing comes out.  
  
"Whatever. I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." Louis says before he rolls out of the room. It takes Harry fifteen seconds before he realizes what is going on.  
  
*  
  
That night Harry doesn't sleep.  
  
He convinced Louis to sleep in the bed because the couch hurts Louis’ back and even though they are arguing Harry won’t let his baby suffer. Louis smiled and thanked him by making a small bed on the couch for Harry.  
  
But anyways, there are two reasons Harry isn't sleeping. One: he can't think of a way to ask Louis to marry him and if he doesn't think of a way soon than he will be sleeping somewhere other than their house. Two: Harry can't sleep unless he's with Louis.  
  
When Harry does fall asleep it's only because of the body pillow he made out of smaller pillows. The pillows smell like Louis and are soft like him but Harry _needs_ him.  
  
*  
  
Louis is not even a foot away when Harry tells the boys.  
  
"So how has the house been treating you two lovebirds?" Niall asks as he sets down the video game control and looks at Harry who's is looking at Louis sleeping right next to him.  
  
"Earth to Harry." Liam leans over and snaps his fingers in front of Harry's face.  
  
"Huh?" Harry says looking away from his sleeping blue eyes beauty and towards the other boys who are looking knowingly at him.  
  
"Niall asked how you guys like your house." Zayn says with a smirk.  
  
"Oh um, it's goo-great actually. Louis loves it and I love it. It's our home." Harry looks over at the sleeping boy to see that a piece of his hair has fallen in front of his eyes. It takes everything Harry has not to take a picture of the beauty right now.  
  
"That's good to hear mate." Liam says and smacks his knee bringing Harry's attention away from Louis and towards the boys.  
  
"Yeah anyways how's Perrie been Zayn?" Harry says changing the subject and making Zayn's eyes light up when he says Perrie. Harry wonders if his do that when someone say Louis. (They do.)  
  
"God, she's fantastic we are fantastic." And by the smile on Zayn's face Harry knows that they are indeed fantastic. Harry looks over and thinks about how him and Louis are fantastic. The box that still hasn't left Harry's back pocket is so fantastic that he doesn't wen care that Louis is right next to him when he says it.  
  
"I'm going to propose." It's blunt and it takes a few minutes for him to turn his head away from his sleeping beauty and towards the bright smiling boys.  
  
"Harry!-" Niall shouts but Liam throws a hand over the blondes mouth and points to the sleeping boy.  
  
"Harry, that's fucking amazing, I'm so happy for you guys." Zayn slaps him on the back.  
  
"Yeah, congrats H." Liam says still holding a hand over Niall's mouth.  
  
"Thanks guys but don't congrats me yet. I still need to ask him and pray that he says yes." Harry glances over at Louis to see that even more hair has fallen into his face.  
  
"Harry that boy would never say no to marrying you." Niall say as after he pries Liam's hand away.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Harry everyone knows he will say yes." Liam says with a reassuring smile.  
  
Harry looks at Louis again he hop- knows that he's going to say yes and if he doesn't than Harry would be absolutely heartbroken without his sleepy blue eyed beauty.  
  
*  
  
Harry asks Louis during a sunny warm day.  
  
Harry and Louis have made up since Louis' little freak out which ended up with them sleeping apart. But one night Harry couldn't even sleep with his makeshift body pillow so he snuck into their bedroom and joined Louis, spooning him from behind. Louis sighed but turned around to face him, burring his face into Harry neck. The next morning they were fine and Harry wonders if Louis forgot about it or just let it go. Either way though Harry it's complaining.  
  
But today's the big day.  
  
Harry is sweating as he drives down the road. He wonders if he's dripping sweat because of the sun’s heat or because he's so damn nervous. Harry threw up three times last night and once this morning because he's _going to ask Louis to marry him_. This question is so much more than a question. It's a future, a life, a simple yes or no can make or break a five year long relationship.  
  
Harry is griping the steering wheel tightly as he concentrates on the road and not on Louis who is humming along to the radio. His voice is gorgeous, just like the rest of him. It's just the right pitch with just enough mixture of smoothness and roughness. It's like the sounds an angel makes and Harry only knows that because Louis is a damn angel.  
  
"Where are we going again?" Louis asks after a song ends and Harry was really hopping he wouldn't ask.  
  
"That store you like." Harry makes up and he wants to smack himself because that wasn't smooth.  
  
"What store?" Louis asks and Harry can HEAR the way he tilted his head in confusion.  
  
"I'm not sure what it's called but it's with that green door." Harry makes up.  
  
"...are you sure this is even a store?" Louis giggles and Harry just nods his head ending the conversation.  
  
Ten minutes later and Harry pulls into the parking lot and turns off the car. He smiles at Louis who looks at him with a confused look.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"Yes, babe?" Harry can't stop smiling as he gets out of the car and takes out Louis' wheelchair, he takes it too the boys door and opens it and the wheelchair.  
  
"This is our old uni." Louis says slowly as he turns his upper body towards Harry. The taller boy can tell that Louis thinks he's insane but he's not because Harry is going to _purpose_.  
  
"Yup." Harry pops his lips on the 'p' before holding a hand out Louis who gingerly takes it as Harry helps him into his wheelchair. "Ready?" Harry asks with a tilt of his head when Louis is situated.  
  
"I guess." Louis mumbles and Harry isn't even bothered because he's going to _fucking purpose_.  
  
"Then let's go!" Harry chuckles as he leads the way with Louis rolling right beside him. Harry doesn't even offer to push Louis because he can tell the smaller boy is enjoying the uni sun and his past life in uni, and well Harry's not gonna break him thoughts.  
  
It takes them five minutes to get to the courtyard and it's hot, just like it was the first day they officially met. Harry's hands are sweating but not from the sun but from the nerves. He breaths out a shaky breath as reality hits him that he's _purposing_ right this minute. Harry leads Louis over to the exact spot where they met, Louis writing and Harry being a curious boy.  
  
"Right here." Harry whispers as he turns to face Louis who looks just as beautiful as he did when they first met, the sun hitting him just right from the angle Harry sees as he looks down at him. "This is where we met." Harry says and looks around the courtyard at the young students all who are destined to have a great life.  
  
"I still think it's absolutely beautiful." Louis says as he looks around too. "But why did you being me here Harry?"  
  
"Why?" Harry places a hand on his butt pocket but this time he reaches in and grips the box hard because _this is it_. "Well, Louis William Tomlinson. I thought that we could go back to the place where we made the most memories. The place where we met, where we fell in love, and where we got engaged." Harry skinks to one knee as Louis' eyes widen abnormally big. "So before I ask the big question. I want you to know that I love you and I would do anything for you. I want you to be happy because when you are, I am. You are my soulmate Louis, my other half and without you, without us, we would be nothing but Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson. But I want us to be Harry and Louis Styles. I want is to have kids and god louis I want to spend every last breath I have with _you_. So Louis, babe, will you marry me?"  
  
Harry finishes with a deep breath as he brings the box forward and opens it reveling that damn ring he fell for, just as quick as we fell for Louis too. Louis' hands are placed tightly over his mouth but Harry can see that the tears in his eyes are happy and that the winkles by his eyes mean he's smiling under his hands. It takes a few minutes but Louis is soon violently nodding his head and sticking his left hand out. Harry chuckles as he slips the perfect ring on the perfect boy.  
  
"I think I need a verbal answer, babe." Harry jokes as he stands up and kisses Louis deeply and lovely, both trying to show each other that they love each other. The pull apart for a mere second as Louis responds.  
  
"Yes, Harry. A million and infinity times yes." Louis whispers before connecting their lips again.  
  
Everything is perfect now.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know if you guys want me to continue this series but just let me know :)
> 
> Also what do you think??? Comment??? Kudos????


End file.
